


Durante Character Descriptions

by Nefariouscryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Descriptions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefariouscryptid/pseuds/Nefariouscryptid
Summary: Basic summaries for the characters of Durante
Kudos: 6





	1. Peter Durante

**Author's Note:**

> Find much more information at Tumblr user Nefariouscryptid. Story may not be for faint of heart.

Peter Durante. Legal status: dead

Growing up abused, poor, and unwanted led Peter Durante to start looking for a higher life, one with a greater purpose and where he controls others and how their jobs and lives end. Power hungry and in need of money, he began to sell drugs, guns, fake ids, and more at the age of 9. He became a master manipulator, and by the age of 15 he was a leader, and at one word he could get another to kill a man, whenever it’d be for a missed payment, someone talking shit behind his back, or simply because he didn’t like them. He controlled, and as long as he had his best friend Jason by his side the whole time, he could rule it all.

Now at 38, he is what one would call the Illuminati. He has world powers and governments by the balls. He starts wars, ends wars, sells weapons, sells drugs to the low income, to the politicians, to anyone who’s desperate for an escape of their own horrible life. He knows of the pedophile sex rings, and every power that’s involved with it. He controls the hits on people, who gets to live and who dies. He oversees the stock market, the monopolies, the oil industry. Without his empire, governments would be left to fend for themselves. They portray themselves as the power, but they have no power. And Peter does this all without any blood on his hands. He has millions working for him, with only his higher ups knowing. The public is working for him, too. They just don’t know. No one knows. He doesn’t “exist”. Nothing can take him down, nothing can threaten him and his life. Not any politician, not his bitch whore of a wife, and not his own heavy weighted feelings for his friend. Until one assassination. Until one man gets angry enough. Until everything starts to slip away from his control.


	2. Jason Byrne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Jason Byrne

Jason Byrne. Legal Status: dead 

Born to a family of alcoholics, all Jason had as a child was his little sister and best friend Peter Durante. Despite his overwhelming popularity in his hometown and schools, he always had felt empty and unfulfilled. Being star quarterback at his highschool didn’t do it for him, and every scholarship he was offered gave him no joy. But the rush of a near death experience, selling drugs, stealing cars, selling guns, had all filled that void. Both he and Peter had something in common: they wanted to make it big. Jason wanted the power, to be at top, the money, big mansions, expensive cars, and every loophole in the law he could find. Yet he always felt held back, held back by his baby sister. He wanted to be a good influence, didn’t want to get her into trouble by having her be associated to him. But when she goes missing at age 12, he stopped caring. He lost one of the most important people in his life. So he packed his bags, fled with Peter, and submerged himself into criminal life for good. 

Now surrounded by booze, large empty mansions, a new girl at his side every month, and endless amounts of money, he is left feeling numb and powerless. It becomes harder to ignore his own desires and feelings he’s held back for his whole life, and no amount of power can fix that. But with one failed assassination he finds new excitement in his life, new purpose and a new rush of fear. Everything his worked for being threatened, all brought adrenaline into his life. But he will soon come to regret it, and wish he had held back on his own greed.


	3. Anahii Durante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Anahii Durante

Anahii Durante. Legal status: missing (case closed) 

Her parents were never home, if she was lucky she’d see them on the holidays, and if she was really lucky, the weekends. They didn’t care about their daughter, didn’t care what she did or who she talked to or who hurts her. Anahii spent a lot of her nights crying in her room alone, some of the house maids either trying to console her, or simply ignore her. Nobody cared about what she did, and by the time she got into her teens, she started to use it to her advantage. By that point she was apathetic and desperate for attention. She’d have sex with anyone she could, the football team, the basketball team, teachers who’d take advantage of her. She’d act out, hurt herself in front of people, sell and do drugs, anything she could to get someone to look at her. That didn’t even register in her head, why she did what she did. It was just second nature to her. Then she met Peter, whom she immediately fell in love with. He was just like her, didn’t give a fuck about the world, did what he wanted. And she was thrilled to see that he liked her too. But by the time senior year and their early 20s rolled around, they both began to despise each other. Despite this they got married, because they assumed they are the only people that could tolerate each other, and they need to get married to someone eventually. From then on she ran away with him, being declared as missing and joined his life of crime, which only began to increase, much to her shock and slight horror. 

By the time Anahii hit her 30s all she cared about was money and what she could get with it. She hated her husband, she hated her life, but the money was a plus. She hated how Peter didn’t love her anymore, hated how he looked at Jason. The hatred was further solidified when she was abducted. Abducted and turned into another mans wife, and a mother to a little girl. She was regularly tortured, beaten, locked up. She had her limbs removed, one blown off. She’s been electrocuted, raped, and failed to be executed. She had proven to be useful at that point to Ivan, her whole purpose of her stay changing. She went from a wife to a machine, a weapon. 

It took nearly 5 years for Peter to send people to get her. Which she did most of the work, she escaped. Now her life feels distorted and shattered. She works out to distract herself, distract herself of the betrayal of someone who’s supposed to at least help her, from the little girl she left behind, and the scars covering her body. So when she hears a friend say she’s going to put an end to her husbands reign, she doesn’t object.


	4. Brian “Cooper” Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Cooper Valentino

Brian “Cooper” Valentino. Legal status: dead 

Cooper was never home much. It was either constant screaming, someone getting hit, loud crowds gathered in the living room, a filthy house, or constant smoke filling the air vents and filtering into his room. So at an early age he’d leave. Sleep on the streets, sleepover at friends, or just walk around the town at night, pocket knife tightly gripped in his hands. He never formed attachments, never really cared about anyone. All he had was himself. Then he met the two only people he feels he has every truly cared for. They got him through highschool, they got him through the household that soon became too much for him, even if he was gone. He’d fallen in love with them. Plethora and Cassandra were his life, and all he needed was them. But even the most family men out there get greedy. 

He, in the end, dragged them into this life. He dragged everyone he cared about into this life. He knew some guys who could hook them up with jobs. And they knew other guys who knew other guys. It’s not like his boyfriend and girlfriend objected, nor his sister, Lucy, they too unsatisfied with their lives. But he instigated it, was the one that started it all. If he’s honest, if he knew how deep and how much they had to do to get everything they wanted, he would have reconsidered. If it meant realizing his sister would burn to death as he held the unconscious body of The Durante, and all the things he and his family had to sacrifice to live a life of security and immense power and wealth, the communities he would destroy with drugs, he would have reconsidered. 

Now he resides in a lavish mansion in the hills with his husband and wife feeling... content. At least he thinks so. Once you separated the constant paranoia, the restrictions, the crushing weight of your morality, albeit it’s not much, it’s the dream. He’s got everything a man could ever even aspire to get realistically. Then why does it feel like something horrible is going to happen?


	5. Plethora Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Plethora Valentino

Plethora Valentino. Legal status: dead 

There is something cruel about having a large family and seemingly not one person caring about you. No one could tell you how many siblings he had, either half, immediate, or illegitimate, but it never seemed like one cared. Not one cared when he was gone for days, not one cared when his mother and father would scream at him for having his hair cut, no one cared when he was berated for what he wore, for his now smaller looking chest, for “trying to be something he wasn’t nor was ever going to be”. But then they would all care when he screamed at his parents for not loving him enough, for robbing him of the teenage life he deserved, for being selfish and caring only about the title of a daughter. He packed his bags and got into the car of his boyfriend, girlfriend flipping his family off from the passengers seat, and cut off all contact. 

He’s good at killing. Something that used to shock him when he realized, dulling as time went on. But he’s good at killing. He does it quick, quietly, and ultimately painless. There’s plenty of worse ways to die, he doesn’t torture. A quick bullet to the head or heart suffices. He doesn’t do it for any thrill, although it can be exciting. But he does it for the money. You’d be surprised how much people are willing to pay for someone to die, even over seemingly petty things. Cooper finds him a client, Cassandra works the details, then gives it to Plethora for the confirmation. And he did that for years, until it caught the eye of a certain young and powerful man. A man that his boyfriend had been working for about a year and a half, someone his girlfriend was looking into. Someone with a lot of money and power. 

Now he lives comfortably. The weight of his sins driven by greed are starting to eat at him, now. And sometimes you can’t keep telling yourself that everyone you’ve killed deserved it, because you never really know. They just become faces with a small description in Times New Roman. Not someone who’s lived a life and has feelings and fears and those they may love. But when he eggs on his supervisor to let the new recruit join a particularly important yet seemingly easy hit on a very important figures wife and fail, he doesn’t have time to worry about who he’s killed.


	6. Cassandra Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Cassandra Valentino

Cassandra Valentino. Legal status: dead 

Her childhood was a blur, filled with uneventful school days and time spent alone in her room watching TV. The most exciting thing that would happen is when her parents would scream at each other, and maybe she’d hear something break, or a head hit the wall. Maybe it’d be the sound of her mother crying through the walls, or the sound of her dad and her uncle laughing on the couch. Her uncle was the subject of many fights between her parents, how close him and dad were. How Dad would only pay attention to him. The loud country music that muffled some... questionable sounds. Otherwise it was endless silence curled up in a blanket. 

Highschool wasn’t any better. Her peers found out about her father and uncles relationship, and the disgusting details of it, and she was targeted relentlessly because of it. She didn’t know how to deal with her anger towards the world, and everyone around her became only faces, then only statistics. Numbers in a crowd based on age and income. Except for two. They became detailed faces, wonderful personalities, rough hands, soft hair, talents, everything that made someone human. 

Cassandra realized she had a particular skill in numbers. Statistics, probabilities, manipulation, all have been skills she’s acquired and come to enjoy. She began to take a large interest in investments and stocks, and over time began to delve deeper into the industry. At this time her soon to be husbands were already in their own businesses and industries, working under a faceless name “Durante”. She then found out that they have their own black market in stocks. Where scams, deals, and manipulation of stats are done. Things that had fucked her over before. So she took interest and joined. 

Now she oversees the market. She is more then the numbers, the statistics, the prices. She controls them. She can change it all at her will. Her life is finally exciting, where she’s finally in control and people finally think highly of her. Then it becomes too much, and too dangerous.


	7. Michelle Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description of Michelle Wilson

Michelle Wilson. Legal status: dead.

There is a poison that courses through humanity. A poison that drives people to absurd amounts of greed and violence. The desire to have full control, to have money, to have power. It’s embedded into our system. A system that’s been around for hundreds of years. A system that existed before America, before colonization, before civilization. Michelle has known this, even as a young child. Her mother not being able to pay her rent, watching her neighbors fall to addictions, resorting to criminal life to feed their families, then getting thrown into the prison as everyone around them find reasons to justify their downfall. She’s watched people lose their rights to vote, becoming slaves in jail. She’s slept on many people’s couches, in many shelters, many hotels. She watched her mother, her sweet mother, completely deteriorate from stress. They had no money, so they don’t matter to the system. Because that was the plan from the beginning. The system will prevent them from getting money, getting any standing in jobs, or any power in the government. They are forced to stay at the bottom. 

Peter came to her with a proposition. The idea that she could get to the top. Get her mother out of the ghetto, to get her a better education, money, security. Everything that she was wrongfully deprived of her whole life. And she instantly took it. And for years she felt the same poison course through her. It’s not her job to stay at the bottom because that’s how she was born and raised. She wants more. She wants her mother to be happy, to live comfortably. She wants wealth, and a carefree life as the world burns around her. She doesn’t care anymore about those who are suffering. She adopts the same mentality as everyone that kept her down had: you should have tried harder to change your situation. 

The world was so much more horrific then she could have ever imagined. There was so much more going on then she could have ever have thought. The system wasn’t just rigged, it was designed and evolved to hurt everyone. And she became a part of it. Those who had helped her as a child were now suffering because of a world she now has a part of. She was legally dead now, and she was sure her mother was dead as well. She abandoned her own mother. The money she left in her bank account could never fix the betrayal of your own daughter abandoning you, and the pain of your daughter “dying”. But she’s corrupted. She’s corrupted with the taste of power, corrupted with the feeling of immense security, and her morale has been deteriorated. Growing up her morals have already twisted under the immense amount of stress and laying in a society that doesn’t care about the quality of her existence, which led her to despise everyone else’s. She’s now selfish, and just as bad as everyone else. And that fact no longer bothers her. That’s not what leads her to her decision. 

All it took was for her pay to get cut. She’s worked hard for her job. She was the trainer and strong mind that her work desired and needed. And yet she was once again deemed as expendable. And no amount of bargaining, no amount of retaliation changed it. This infuriated her. And then she was de-promoted. All because of a mistake, mistakes that she’s seen her colleagues make countless times, yet she was punished for it. Once again, she was deemed expendable. 

So when an equally enraged power made himself clear about his anger and resentment to her higher ups, she saw an idea. A chance to get revenge, to take down a system that completely from the beginning fucked her over, even when working for them, even when getting her own power. Everything was under the radar, but luckily she had two young women willing to cover for her, even work for her, under the idea that she was taking this establishment down for its cruel injustices against humanity. An evil was not being destroyed, it was merely becoming under new management.


	8. Gwen and Aj Richman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character description for Gwen and Aj Richman

Allison-Jay “Aj” Richman and Gwendolyn “Gwen” Richman. Legal status: Missing (case closed). 

Slavery has existed for as long as humanity has. And throughout history, people have either accepted it as a norm, believe it no longer exists, and are unaware of its existence in modern society. Many people talk about the prison system, and how it’s legal exploitation of prisoners is the new American slavery. You’d think that would be a wake up call to the horrors of our world, and how the job in eradicating the horrific dehumanizing practices that our governments partake in, and how much more could be going on behind the scenes is not done, but apparently not. Which is why this experiment and job worked out so well for them. 

The plan was simple. Go through the ghettos, preferably ones with high gang affiliations and violence, sneak into homes and on the streets, and kidnap children under the age of 3. From there they would now have blank slates that they could morph into soldiers and test subjects for powerful governments. It sounds impossible, it sounds so fanatical that there’s no way that could be achieved. But think about it like this: do you think that the police are going to investigate missing children among communities with gang related violence? The police don’t deal with their problems, especially if they’re the ones calling for help. And it’s not like they could turn to the police for help anyway, knowing how they are. Every instance of a missing child will be charted up to a gang war. And they have a whole country filled with blank slates. 

Gwen and Aj are blank slates. Aj only remembering blurs of blue bandanas, a mother’s smile, and a fathers voice, while Gwen remembered nothing. They had no picture of what the world was like, other then what they were allowed to hear or were told. They’ve lived their whole lives detached from pop culture and society, and are unaware of what possibilities are out there and what exist. They don’t know life outside of what they’re told they are going to be. But when Gwen looks out, looks into the eye of a camera, she is hit with a life threatening nirvana. Something is looking back. Something else is out there. What was once a royal fuck up is now an opportunity to see the outside. And when her advisor reaches out her left hand for help, she won’t refuse. No matter what Aj says, and no matter what she doesn’t know.


End file.
